criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Killing Mad
Killing Mad '''is the second case of Mildy Meadows and the second case in Greenville. This is made by♙PetroJustin Case Background The victim is a cameraman, Carly Manzano. He was smashed 12 times as the coroner states. He works at a station, CCNS, the Criminal Case News Station. As the files says, the suspects are the victim's sister, Marie Manzano, the victim's mother, Sarah Manzano, the victim's friend, Mona Elizabeth, the victim's boyfriend, Daniel Frank, and the returning suspect, Sarah Will. Curiosly, the autopsy results the killer has green eyes, and he was smashed 12 times, obtaining serious wounds. After that, Mona Elizabeth is in trouble that an unknown woman wants to kill her. Victim Carly Manzano (smashed to death, left lifeless in the car) Murder Weapon Hammer Killer Sarah Manzano Suspects ''Marie Manzano (victim's sister)'' '''Age: 19 Height: 6'0 Eyes: green Weight: 120 lbs Blood: AB+ *The suspect chews gum *The suspect takes Nevrax *The suspect has a bandage ______________________________________________ Sarah Manzano (victim's mother) Age: 39 Height: 6'1 Eyes: green Weight: 200 lbs Blood: A+ *The suspect chews gum *The suspect takes nevrax *The suspect is diabetic *The suspect has a bandage _______________________________________________ Mona Elizabeth (victim's friend) Age: 25 Height: 5'9 Eyes: brown Weight: 149 lbs Blood: AB+ *The suspect chews gum *The suspect takes nevrax *The suspect has a bandage ________________________________________________ Daniel Frank (boyfriend of the victim) Age: 22 Height: 6'0 Eyes: blue Weight: 132 lbs Blood: B+ *The suspect chews gum *The suspects takes nevrax *The suspect is diabetic *The suspect has a bandage ________________________________________________ Sarah Will (eyewitness) Age: 19 Height: 6'0 Eyes: green Weight: 133 lbs Blood: AB+ *The suspect chews gum *The suspect takes nevrax *The suspect is diabetic ________________________________________________ Killer's Profile *The killer chews gum *The killer has a bandage *The killer takes nevrax *The killer is diabetic *The killer's eyes are green Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Car (Clues: Victim's Body, Laptop) *Examine Laptop (Clue: FEB141993) *Analyze Code 05:00:00 *Ask Marie Manzano about the victim *Tell her mother about the gruesome murder *Investigate Shoe Store (Clue: Leather Shoe) *Examine Leather Shoe (Clue: Gum) *Analyze Gum 02:00:00 (Clue: The killer chews gum) *Tell Mona about her murdered friend *Autopsy Victim's Body 18:00:00 (Clue: The killer takes nevrax and diabetic) *Go to Chapter 2 (2 stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Victim's House (Clue: Bandage, Pile of Clothes) *Examine Bandage (Clue: DNA) *Analyze DNA 05:00:00 (Clue: The killer wears a bandage) *Examine Pile of Clothes (Clue: Frame) *Talk to the victim's boyfriend *Investigate Shoe Shelves (Clue: Trashbag) *Examine Trashbag (Clue: Cocaine) *Analyze Cocaine 06:00:00 *Talk to Mona about the drug *Talk to Sarah Will *Investigate Balcony (Clue: Faded Flyer) *Examine Faded Flyer (Clue: Flyer) *Analyze Flyer 06:00:00 *Talk to Mona what's the problem *Go to Chapter 3 (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Car Trunk (Clue: Photo) *Analyze Photo 07:00:00 *Talk to Mona *Talk to Sarah Will *Ask the help from Marie (Clue: Surveillance Camera) *Ask the help from the boyfriend *Talk to the mother *Examine Surveillance Camera *Analyze Surveillance Camera 09:00:00 (Clue: The killer has green eyes) *Arrest Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (2 stars) Additional Investigation *Shelter Marie about her family problems *Investigate Car (Clue: Family Picture) *Analyze Family Picture 00:30:00 *Give back picture and date to Marie (Reward: 50 xp) *Calm Mona about the chaos *Investigate Shoe Store (Clue: Death Note) *Analyze Death Note 00:25:00 *Arrest Daniel about the death note given to Mona (Reward: Golden Tiger Brooch) *Say hi to Sarah Will *Investigate Balcony (Clue: Glasses) * Examine Glasses *Give back Glasses to Sarah (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case (3 stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases